


Him!?

by bestfanfics



Category: Joe Sugg - Fandom
Genre: Caspar Lee - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, HIM - Freeform, Him!?, Joe - Freeform, Joe Sugg - Freeform, Sugg, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestfanfics/pseuds/bestfanfics
Summary: You're moving to London tomorrow!!While you're there things will happen that you never thought would happen to you...Joe Sugg X Reader





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys! This is the first part of my fan fiction hope you guys like it! Here's some information:  
> THE STORY TAKES PLACE WHEN JOE AND CASPAR WERE STILL LIVING TOGETHER!  
> Y/n = your name  
> Y/l/n = your last name  
> Y/f/n = your friends name  
> Whats written between 2 stars (*...*) = what you're thinking  
> That's it!! Enjoy!!! x

Your pov;  
*I always lived with my mom and my big sister but now I've decided to move out because London's closer to where I work, mom's never home and lucy (my sister) doesn't like it when I watch youtube videos specially Joe Suggs videos... I really don't understand how she doesn't like youtube! She hasn't been on youtube since her last boyfriend that relationship ended badly! It was 2 years ago and she's still not over him! Anyway I'm moving to London tommorow and I'm exited because London is such a beautiful city!!*

"Y/n have you finnished packing yet?" Lucy asks screaming from upstaires.

"No I just don't know what I can take with me and what I can't" I screamed back.

"Wait I'm coming to help you" Lucy said while coming down.  
She came to my room and looked around... then she asked: "Why are all the computers gone and why are all your clotes on the ground?"

"I don't know what clothes I should bring" I answerred.

"That's easy! All of them!!" She said "but why did you take all the computers?"

"I figured since you don't go on youtube you wont need them as much as me" I answerred.

"You know youtube's not the only thing you can do on the computer right?" Lucy said and she sounded a bit angry.

"Yes I know" I said.

Lucy looked at me with her weard look: "soo..."

"Okay fine!" I gave in "I leave one behind so that you can do whatever it is you do on the computer"

"Thank you" she said satisfied.

"Okay now can you please help me pack" I begged.

"Yeah sure!"  
We finnished packing and put everything inside her car!   
*now that everything's ready I can finally go to sleep*


	2. Part 2

THE NEXT MORNING  
I was woken up by someone shouting my name.  
"Y/n!?" Someone called me "are you still home?"

My mom enterred my room:  
"Mom what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you mean I live here..." she answerred

"Yes I know! But I mean what are you doing here so early in the morning!?" I said.

"What do you mean early? It's already 11:36PM! I was worried you'd already left!" mom said.

"What!!" I shouted while getting out of bed "Lucy I told you to wake me up!" I screamed angry.

"Sorry Sis! I forgot" Lucy said.  
I quickly went to take a shower and put on the only clothes that I hadn't packed yet. I didn't really have an hour when I had to be in my new apartment but I wanted to have enough time to unpack a little bit and buy some things for the new apartment today.  
"Lucy are you ready?" I asked while putting on my pants.

"Yes but don't you want to eat first?" She asked.

"I'll eat later when I'll go buy apartment stuff" I answerred. "Now can we please go!"

"Okay." Lucy sighed.

"I'm comming too!" Mom said.

"What? Why are you comming?" I asked.

"Well because I want to see your new apartment of course! And I also want to help you move in!" She said.

"Fine, but you'll just help us carry the boxes! Then you both leave" I tell them.

"Okay" they both say at the same time.

"Now lets go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry some parts are longer than others and this part isn't anything special next part is better tho!! Comment what you think will happen in this fanfic X


	3. Part 3

AT THE APARTMENT  
When we arrived at the apartment we saw a really tall guy running outside screaming while still in his underwear. *Is he one of my neighbours?*  
"Oh god! You have weird neighbours sis" Lucy said.

"I'm sure you guys would make a lovely couple" mom said while laughing.

"Haha" I replied sarcastically. "Anyways thanks for helping with the boxes!"

"You're welcome" mom said.

"We'll miss you at home!" Lucy said while giving me a hug.

"Don't worry I'll see you soon!" I said hugging back.

"We're leaving now! Bye y/n!" Mom said while going outside.

"Bye!" I said while waving goodbye as they drove away.  
*okay! Now first of all I'm going to buy some food to put in the fridge, I'm really starving!*  
While walking on my way back from the food store (I still haven't eaten anything) I see a really tall guy with blond hair...  
*I feel like I've seen him before... oh shit Was I starring? Now he's looking at me! And he's coming this way!*  
The tall guy came to talk to me:  
"Hey! Aren't you the girl that just moved in to the apartment? I knew I had seen you before!" He said.

"And you are...?" I asked.

"I'm caspar, you know the guy who ran onto the street in his underwear" he said. 

"Hahaha! That was you?" I said laughing but I immediately stopped as I realised "wait did you just say your name was caspar!?"

"Yes?" Caspar replied.

"Caspar as in caspar lee!?" I said almost screaming.

"Yes" He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!! I met Caspar Lee!! I'm sorry this part is a bit short


	4. Part 4

"I see you watch my videos!"

"Yes and I love them" I said trying not to fangirl and he started laughing.  
"My favorite video is the first video you made with-" my heart stopped and I couldn't move anymore...   
*I... I... I moved in to the same apartment as Joe Sugg!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Omg! Omg! Omg! Don't scream Y/n!!! Don't scream y/n!!*   
my thought where interrupted by Caspar:  
"Are you all right? Here let me carry that for you" he said while taking the big bag of food out of my arms.

"I'm sorry!" I immediatly said "I just realised I'm moving into the same building as Joe Sugg!" I said screaming "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream it" I blushed.

"It's okay!" He said. Then he heard that my belly was making noises "are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yes I actually haven't eaten all day I was going to cook something when I got back to the apartment" I said.

Caspar started walking away with my food.  
I shouted at him: "wait! Where are you going that's MY food!!"

"I'm going back to the apartment!" He shouted back "There's food that's already cooked in my apartment! So you're comming to my apartment and you can't refuse because I have your food" he shouted while running away with my food.

"fine..." I sighed and started running after him.

We got to the apartment Caspar took out the keys to open the door and a voice said: "Caspar is that you?"

"Yes" Caspar answerred "and I have a guest!"

"Who is it" the voice said.

"Oh it's our new neighbour her name is..." caspar started then asked me "Oh.. actually what is your name?"

"I'm y/n" I said so the person inside could hear me.

Caspar opened the door and inside I saw someone shirtless. My hart stopped as I fell on the floor... "Joe Sugg!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! Yay!! Joe's finally in the story!!   
> I'm sorry it took so many parts until Joe was finally in the story!   
> Hope you enjoyed this part!!   
> I'll post the next few parts tomorrow! X


	5. Part 5

*omg!!!! I'm standing in front of Joe Sugg!!!! Joe Sugg shirtless!!! I...I...I need to say something....*  
I immediatly stood up...

"Hello, I'm sorry I know I'm weird! I'm sorry I don't want to be one of those crazy fangirls! I'm sorry I have such a weird English accent! I'm sorry this is weird! I'm sorry for talking to much I'm just really exited and nevous!" Joe was going to say something so I quickly said "Sorry I'll stop talking now!!"

Joe looked at me and smiled: "you surely appologize a lot"

"Sorry" I said again.

"It's okay it's cute!" He said.  
*Did Joe just say I'm cute? Nah! I'm sure I just imagined it*

"Y/n what do you want to eat?" Caspar asked trying to calm me down.

"I think I'm just going to go upstaires and cook myself something" I answer.

"Please stay I just cooked some pasta there's enough for all of us! if Caspar doesn't eat like a pig" he said jokingly.

"Haha" Caspar said sarcasticly and I laughed feeling a little less nervous.

We ate some pasta *wow Joe is a good cook!*  
"So y/n do you have a job?" Joe asked me.

"Yes! It's not much but me and my best friend f/n and I have a little flowers shop!" I answerred.

"What is it called?" Joe wanted to know.

"It's called 'the little blue flower'." I said.

"That's an interesting name" caspar laughed.

"The first time we met we were in a flower garden and we were both looking at a little blue flower" I said.   
*When I talk to Joe my hart beats so fast but when I talk to Caspar it really calms me down*   
"Joe what time is it?" Caspar suddenly asked.

"It's 7:21PM" Joe answerred.

"Sorry y/n I have to go!" Caspar said while taking his bag.

"Don't worry it's okay I was going to leave anyway" I say while standing up to hug him goodbye.

"Bye Joe!" Caspar said quickly before he closed the door.

"Bye!" Joe replied.

I took my big bag full of food and I was about to leave when Joe said:  
"Come on y/n don't leave already I'll give you an apartment tour!" 

*Omg!!! Joe Sugg wants to give me an apartment tour!!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think I sould do? Should I stay or should I go? Comment what you think!! X


	6. Part 6

*I really want to see Joe and Caspars apartment but I'll be to nervous being alone with Joe*

"Thanks Joe but I think I'm going to go upstaires and unpack more" I told him.

"Oh come on you're not going to turn down a apartment tour of Joe and Caspars apartment!" He said jokingly. 

"Oh you're right this is Joe and Caspars apartement" I said like I just rembered it.

Joe laughed at my joke.   
*Oh god! Why did I agree to this*

My heart was beating so fast...  
Joe showed me Caspars room (which was really messy) he showed me there bathroom I immediatly recognized the bath where Caspar does all the brainfreeze challenges! Then Joe showed me his room (which was also messy). Joe whent to sit on his bag and took out his computer:  
"Y/n can I have your oppinion on this please I need to know if this can be in my video or not" He said.

"Sure!" I replied while getting really exited and trying not to fangirl (again).   
"Are you sure you're okay with showing me your video before you post it?" I asked.

"I have a feeling you like to watch my videos so you'll know if it's a good video or not!" He said smiling.

"Yes I absolutly LOVE your video they always make me happy!" I told him and blushed as I realised I was getting more comfortable talking to him.

"Thank you!" He said "that's all I want! To make people happy" he smiled.

*he's so cute when he smiles*

"This is going to sound weird but... Can I hug you?" I asked blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! comment what you think will happen next!! X


	7. Part 7

"Of course!" Joe answerred.

"Really?" I asked suprised.

"Yeah sure!" He said while hugging me.  
I hugged him back.  
*his body is so warm and I fit perfectly in his arms! I never wanna let go*

Apparently so did he cause we kept standing there hugging each other without any reason.  
*oh shit am I hugging him to long?*  
I let him go but Joe kept hugging me I felt so safe in his arms. The moment he realized I wasn't hugging him anymore he let me go.

"Sorry" He appologised embarrassed.

"Why are you appologising?" I ask confused.

"I kept hugging you when you stopped hugging me" Joe blushed.

"It's okay I wanted a hug in the first place" I said feeling a bit awkward.  
*maybe if I kept hugging him maybe we would still be hugging right now*  
"So that video you wanted to show me..." I said trying to change the subject.

"Yes...Right...The video!" Joe remberred.  
He took his computer and show me the video the whole video joe pranking caspar and the last prank caspar got so scared he ran out of the apartment in his underwear! It was so funny I couldn't stop laughing!! I even shed some tears!

"Now I understand why Caspar ran out in his underwear! It's because you scared him!" I said still laughing "my mom and my sister thought he was crazy!" 

Now Joe started laughing as well.  
We kept talking for hours about nothing and everything.... until someone shouted: "Joe!"

"Yeah!" Joe shouted back.

"Joe have you seen my-" Caspar said while opening the door "oh sorry" he said and laughed a little bit.

"Omg what time is it?" I asked nervously.

"It's 11:42PM!" Caspar said.

"Oh shit I need to go it's getting late!" I said.

"Sure I'll help you carry your big bag of food upstaires!" Joe said as I said goobye to Caspar.

Joe escorted me back to my apartment we hugged goodbye and Joe gave me a kiss on the sheek which made me blush.  
"Goodnight Joe!" I said as he was going down the staires.

"Sleep thight" He replied smiling.

*how am I ever going to sleep! Joe just hugged me and kissed me on the cheek!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that part!! Comment what you think I can do better in the next chapter x


	8. Part 8

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up to the sound of my alarm (which was the song I buy organic: it always makes me feel happy) it was 8AM.

*I only slept for 1 hour!! I was thinking about Joe kissing me on the cheek!! Did that actually happen!?*

I ate, brushed my teeth and then started getting ready to go to work. On my way to work I bought some coffee for f/n and me because I know she will forget to buy coffee and then whine all day because she didn't drink coffee this morning.  
I arived at work and f/n immediatly ran towards me to give me a hug.

"Y/n!!" She screamed while hugging me tightly.

"Good morning F/n!" I said hugging back "I got you some coffee!"

"Oh! Thank you so much! I forgot again!" She said embarassed.

"Don't worry about it" I said.

"So how's your apartment? Do you like it? Do you live nearby? Am I invited to your moving in party?!" She asked exited.

"The new apartment is great! It's really close by so I can walk here every day and I don't need my sister to drive me everywhere!" I smiled "And there isn't going to be a moving in party!"

"Oh come on please!!!" She pleaded.

"Fine!" I gave in "but don't invite a lot of people!" I said angry.

"Oh don't worry It will just be us, Lucy and your neighbours!" She told me.

*My neighbours!!*

"Why are you inviting my neighbours?" I asked confused.

"Don't want to know if there are any hot guys that live in your building?" she asked and it made me think about Joe.

*Wait why am I thinking about him?? Do I like Joe? Nah! It can't be! He's just hot!!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I like Joe? Hope you enjoy this part! Again I'm sorry some parts are longer then others! the next few parts are pretty long!! Comment what you think about this story so far x


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you finnished unpacking yet?" F/n asked.

"No I think I only unpacked 2 boxes yesterday!" I laughed "would you like to come tonight and helped me unpack a bit more?" I asked her.

"Only if it means we can plan the party as well" she said exited.

"Okay fine" I said "but we are going to unpack first! I won't have a party if I haven't fully unpacked!"

"Of course" she smilied as we opened our shop.

*I love making my job, helping people choose flowers for their loved ones and making beautiful flower bouquets out of them is great*

During lunch f/n left to go buy us some sandwishes. I was making a flower bouquet for a client and I heard a familliar voice say:

"Hey Y/n! I would like to buy some flowers please" 

I turned around to see it was Joe! I smiled.

"Hey Joe! So what kind of flowers would you want? " I asked him.

"I don't know! Which flowers do you suggest?" He asked.

"I would choose the blue nigella flowers those are really beautifull! They are my personal favorites!" I said smiling a thought of how much I love that flower.

"Okay! I'll take ten of those please!" Joe said.

"Who are you buying them for?" I asked.

"No one" he smirked "could I have a card with it please so I can write something on it too" he said.

"Sure" I said as I finnished the flower bouquet.  
*I really think this is the most beautiful bouquet I've made so far today*   
I gave the flowers and the card to Joe.

"Thanks y/n!" He said and quickly left.

F/n came back with our sandishes we ate and then people started coming in buying flowers again. We decided to close the shop at 5:30PM and we went back to my apartement.  
We arrived at the apartement and a delivery guy was standing in front of the apartment with a flower bouquet. 

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Yes! are you miss y/l/n?" He asked.

"Yes?" I say confused.

"These are for you" he gave me the flowers and left.

We went upstaires to my apartment.  
"Who are the flowers from?" F/n asked me.

"I don't know" I say still confused.

"Yes you do! There's a card!" She said while pointing at the card.

"Oh! I didn't see that..." I said as I read the card it said:   
'Now they're my favorite flowers too!! X -Joe'   
and at the back of the card he wrote his number. 

"So! Who are the flowers from?" F/n asked again.

"They're from Joe!" I smiled.

"Joe who?" She wanted to know.

"Joe Sugg" I said realising I didn't tell her I moved into the same apartment as Joe and Caspar. 

*oops!!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Fun fact: I looked up blue flowers on internet for this fan fiction just because I wanted my favorite flower to have something to do with the name of the flower shop, and I found this nigella flower which was so beautiful it became my favorite flower in real life haha


	10. Part 10

"Joe Sugg!! Seriously? You're jocking right!?" She said.

"No I forgot to tell you I moved in to the same apartment as Joe and Caspar!" I told her.

"Omg!!" She started screaming and then she got mad "How could you forget to tell me something so important!! Specially because you know how much I love Caspar!!!!"

"I know! Sorry!!" I apologized.

"You have to thank him!" She told me.

"Yes! Okay! I'll send him a message." I said.

"You have his number!" She screamed.

"Yeah he wrote it on the card!" I told her.

"What's happening between you two?" She smirked.

"Nothing! I just met him yesterday and I freaked out when I saw him! We talked but nothings going on between us!" I said. 

"Why is he giving you his number then?" She said.

"I don't know" I said a little confused.

"Maybe he likes you!" F/n suggested.

"No! Why would he? Look at me!" I said.

"Stop whining! You're beautiful!" She said.

*She's just being nice*

"No you are!" I told her.

"Aww thanks!" She smiled and we hugged. "Okay come on lets start unpacking!" 

Just before we started to unpack I send Joe a message:  
'Hey Joe! It's y/n  
I just wanted to thank you for the flowers!!  
They're really beautiful!! I love them!  
Thanks again! X'

I immediatly got a reply:  
'Sure! You're welcome!!   
You should come eat with us tonight!  
We're going to the restaurant and we would like you to come with us x'

I smiled as I read the message.

"What is it?" F/n asked me.

"Joe just asked me to go eat with him and Caspar" I said still smiling.

"Yes!! Go!" She told me.

"No! we were going to plan the party together tonight!" I said as I got an idea "oh I know I'll just asked Joe if you van come too!"

"What" she asked suprised "you'll really do that for me?"

"Yes! Of course! You're my best friend!" I told her as I messaged Joe:  
'Joe I want to come but I'm with a friend so is it okay if she comes as well? X'

He replied instantly:  
'Sure! She can come!!   
Be outside at 8PM, Caspar and I'll be waiting x'

"He said you can come! We have to be ready at 8PM!" I told f/n.

"Okay" she said "I'm so exited I'm going to eat with Joe Sugg and Caspar Lee!!" She screamed and I started laughing. We unpacked some stuff while fangirling and slowly got ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that part!! Comment where you want to go on a date with Joe xP Love you guys <3


	11. Part 11

AT 8PM

we where waiting outside when a car arrived to pic us up. It was Joe and Caspar! Y/n started to freak out when she saw them:

"Omg Joe!! Omg Caspar!! I love you guys soo much!!! You guys make to best video ever!! I'm so happy to go eat with you guys!!" She screamed in exitement.

Joe and Caspar were already used to people fangirling so they didn't care much.

"Thanks" they both said at the same time.

We all laughed. The rest of the night was pretty casual we all talked f/n became good friends with Caspar turns out they had a lot in common.  
Before we ordered our desert f/n stood up and said "y/n I have to go to the toilet"

"Sure go" I answerred.

"Y/n I have to go to the toilet" she repeated and gave me a sign to come with her.

*oh okay!*

"Yes! I need to go too" I said while quickly leaving the table where Joe and Caspar looked confused.

"What!?" I wispered mad at f/n to make sure Joe and Caspar didn't hear me.

"Y/n! Joe hasn't stopped looking at you all evening!" She wisperred exited.

"You're just imaginating things!" I told her.

"No really! Didn't you notice?" She said.

"No I didn't! so stop saying weird things and lets just go back to the table" I wisperred.

"Okay I'll go first you wait a little bit" she said and left.

I suddenly heard a loud BANG. So I ran out of the bathroom to see what happend but before I knew it I slipped and fell in to someones arms.   
I slowly opened my I eyes and I was staring into Joes beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked worried.

I nodded I was so lost in Joes eyes I didn't even bother to look around to see why I had slipped It felt like a dream being in joes arm starring into his eyes I wanted it to last forever...

but I was quickly woken up by a waiter:

"I'm really sorry miss!" He apologized.

I looked around and saw he had dropped a glass oh water.

*oh! That's why I slipped!*

"It's okay I'm fine thanks to Joe!" I said smiling.

Joe smiled back.

"I think we should leave" Caspar said.

"Yeah Sure!" Joe agreed. 

So we payed for our food and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I love this part!!!  
> Tell me what you think will happen next :P  
> I'm sorry I don't update my fanfiction so often hope you can forgive me when you read the next part <3]


	12. Part 12

We went back to the car Joe was driving, Caspar sat up front and f/n and me sat in the back.   
First Joe drove f/n back to her house;

“Do you guys want to stay and hang out at my place for a bit?” f/n asked.

“sorry f/n!” I said “I’m very tired because I didn’t sleep much last night”

*i was awake fangirling about Joe kissing me on the cheek*

“yeah, I’m tired too.” Joe said.

“I’ll stay!” Caspar smiled at her.

“oh okay” she said blushing. “good night Joe! Good night y/n!”

“I’ll see you tomorrow” I said and waved goodbye as Joe drove home.

We arrived at the apartment.  
Joe and I got out out of the car.

“Are you really okay?” Joe asked me “You were quit in shock back there”

“Yes! Thanks again for catching me!” I said looking at the ground so he wouldn’t see that I was blushing.

He came closer to me and tipped my chin up so that he could look me in the eyes. 

“I’m really glad you’re fine” he blushed as we were starring into each others eyes. 

He was still holding my chin as he came closer and closer until our lips met and we kissed.   
I felt him wrapping his arms around me and I did the same.  
My heart was beating so fast but I felt safe in his arms like no one could ever hurt me again.   
After a little while Joe pulled back and let me go;

“I...I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?” he said and gave me kiss on the cheek.

“O…O…O…Okay” I answered in shock.

“Goodnight y/n!” Joe smiled while opening his apartment door.

His face was really red but for some reason it made him look even cuter.

“G…G…Goodnight!” I stuttered.

*Joe kissed me on the cheek and on the mouth today!! How am I ever going to sleep tonight…*

I woke up te next day to my beautiful alarm feeling really happy only to realize I had pushed the snooze button a few times already;

“Shit! I’m late! It’s almost 9AM!!” I shouted.

I quickly put on the first clothes that I saw quickly brushed my teeth and started running to work.

"I'm... so... sorry" I said as I arrived to work out of breath.

F/n started laughing.

"It's okay" she said handing the client a flower bouquet.

"I even forgot to buy you a coffee" I told her.

*She's not going to be happy*

"Really y/n it's okay today I got my own coffee" f/n said.

"What!?" I asked shocked.

"I remembered to buy my own coffee" she smiled.

"Wow! How...why...what??" I stuttered confused.

"Caspar reminded me" she said.

"Oh... caspar reminded you!" I said in a cheeky voice.

"Don't say it like that! Nothing happend" f/n lied.

"Come on tell me!" I insisted "Pleasseeee"

"Fine I'll tell you during lunch" she said blushing.

I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!!! It was so fun to write this part!!! I finally kissed Joe!! <3 What happend between Caspar and f/n comment what you think!! X


End file.
